warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Mossfire's Destiny.
It was a sunny morning in the nursery in riverClan. My mother,fliptail was helping Willowshine sort herbs. I was poking my head out of the vines to see were my father,Otterfur, was.i saw him, sharing a rabbit with Scaleflash, and Brambletail by the lake. Ever since we retreated the forest thing had been so much different. It was peaceful, calm, and rich in prey. The fresh-kill pile was overflowing with rabbits, fish, and mice, even small crabs. My name is Mosskit. can't wait for tonight! I'm six moons old now and tonight I am becoming an apprentice. There's Mistystar telling us its time to gather! Mistystar: let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highledge! Now, we have 4 new apprentices to announce! Ravenkit! From now until you receive your warrior name, you shall be ravenpaw. Your mentor shall be Otterfur. Bramblekit! Your name shall be bramblepaw. Your metor shall be Ashtwig. Train her well. Ashtwig : I shall do my best. Mistystar: Mosskit! You shall be mosspaw. Your mentor shall be Scaleflash. And salmonkit! You shall be salmonpaw. Your mentor shall be Lana. And I have another important announcement to make! Bassfoot has decided to move into the elders den, with his new mate, almost a queen, sparrowspalsh! That is all. Yay! I'm finally an apprentice! I can wait to get to the den! Even if I will miss sleeping next to Flip-tail. Wow! This huge! I don't want to sleep in the wrong nest, though. Hmmm.....featherpaw, Farenpaw, Sleepypaw, lazypaw, fernpaw, deerpaw, cloudy, sniff, squeak, rose,Ah! Empty! Sweet! Perfect position! Ah... But just to make sure..... Hey! Lavenderlilly! Does anybody sleep her? Lavenderlilly: no. Why do you want to sleep in the apprentices den? Mosspaw: I'm an apprentice now! Thanks! It's really warm in here. Sniff: it's even warmer than the blankets at the nofurs house. Mosspaw: hi sniff, rose, lazypaw,. Sniff,Rose and Lazypaw:hi Mosspaw! Rose: it's awesome that your an apprentice too, Mosspaw! Lazypaw; yeah, we were about to ask Mistystar if you could move in earlier! Mosspaw: who are all your mentors? Rose: mine is longfoot. Sniff: mine is poppytail Lazypaw:mine is Jaques. Mosspaw: Jaques? I thought your mentor was Grayear? Lazypaw: yeah, Grayear had kits so until she gets better, i have Jaques. Sniff: what's wrong lazypaw? Lazypaw: nothing.... Roses sniff whispering to Mosspaw:ever since Mistystar gave him the name "Lazypaw",he's been really down. Yeah,his name used to be Ripplekit. Then, one day, while all the patrols had left, he snuck out accidently while he was chasing a moth, and ran into a pile of tanzy burrs, the dawn patrol heard him squealing, and came to help him out. He felt so much pain, he blacked-out. When he woke up, 1 paw was dead. He was deveastated. He thought he could never hunt again. The saddest part was that night, Mistystar called him to her den and scolded him half to death! He was petrified! Then she changed his name and made him a feeble cleaning apprentice. Mosspaw : but.... He's still allowed to hunt.... Right?..... ...sniff: well.......sometimes. But only during leafbare. Rose: well I'm going to bed. Sniff: me too. Mosspaw: Night! The next morning we got up superearly to go hunting with our mentors. My mentor, Scaleflash, was going to teach me to fish! I'm so excited! I hope I catch something big! Or maybe I should start small... Scaleflash : hello Mosspaw ! Mosspaw: hi Scaleflash! Scaleflash : today we're going to learn to catch bluegill. First you curve your paw so that you can scoop the fish up. Then you unsheathe you claws, and slide your paw in and SNATCH IT UP! Mosspaw jumping in excitement: OH! Like this?�� Scaleflash : yes! Very good Mosspaw! Your the first apprentice to do it perfectly on first day! Mosspaw beaming: thanks! Scaleflash : well, we better head back to camp. The gathering is tonight so we should go home now. Mosspaw: ok. Ok. We're back at camp and Mistystar is telling us to follow her to the moor were the gathering takes place. All the leaders sit on top of the highrocks and announce the things going on in camp.we're walking to the gathering now. Everything looks so weird! At camp the lake is always freshly running, but here the other side of the lake is so shallow that if you fell in, you wouldn't even make a splash. Sparkstar: let the gathering begin!!!! Sparkstar: thunderclan has 4 new apprentices! Ivypaw,sparrowpaw, whitepaw, and jaypaw! Thank you. Blackstar:shadowclan has one new apprentice, leganpaw has left the nursery early to become a warrior. That is all Emeraldstar: WindClan has 2 apprentices singpaw and snowiepaw Mistystar: riverClan has 4 new apprentices, salmonpaw, ravenpaw, Mosspaw and Bramblepaw The gathering has ended let all clans divide into territory at peace. For the full moon brings a truce to stay. Now, it shall end. It has been 7 moons of my apprenticeship. I am almost a warrior. This is what has just happened. I think I was ether brave or crazy Tawnypelt: Mosspaw, Scaleflash, cinderfoot,daisypaw, and minnowheart! Go on hunting patrol. I shAll leAd Out in the forest Mosspaw: did you see anything daisypaw ? Daisypaw:not right now, but we really got lucky on the three dogfish Mosspaw : nice catch! Daisypaw: thanks! Mosspaw: hey, were are minnowheart Scaleflash and the others? Daisypaw: i don't know. We should go look for them Mosspaw : good idea. Daisypaw : wait... What's that creaking ... Mosspaw : I don't know....l but whatever it is...I don't like the sound of i!!!! Red dog bursts though trees AHHHHHH!!!!!!! Daisypaw: RUN!!! Mosspaw: NO! I'm not giving up on the prey! Mosspaw: RRRHHHHHAAARDRHHH!!! Hisses hiss Lunges at dog slashing at noes and eyes while daisypaw jumps onto dogs back Dog: HHHHOOOOOWWWWLLL!!!! Dog runs away panting Mosspaw &daisypaw: ....... Back at camp after we told Mistystar what happened Mistystar: well, first of all, the two of you were very brave. Few have the courage to fight of 3 fully grown firepelt mutts. It appears your efforts should reward you. I shall make you both warriors. Mosspaw and daisypaw stand stunned Mistystar: attention!! I have an important announcement to make!! We have 2 new warriors! Daisypaw and Mosspaw have fought off 3mfirepelt mutts Alone! They shall receive their warrior name. Mosspaw! You are now mossfire! RiverClan: mossfire mossfire mossfire mossfire! Mistystar : daisypaw! You are daisyheart! You two shall stand guard in a silent vigil for the night. Thank you! Clan: daisyheart daisyheart daisyheart !! After vigil Mossfire: wake up daisyheart! Daisyheart: what? Mossfire : your sleeping in lightningpelts spot. Daisyheart: whoops! Well it's time for patrols anyway Camp entrance later that morning Tawnypelt: cinderfoot oakheart mossfire splashheart and pine fur and rosetail and sniffnose! Hunting! Mossfire lead! Mossfire rosetail sniffnose and splasheart: where should we hunt? Splasheart maybe at the sunning rocks ? Rosetail: are they still ours? Sniffnose: yes, remember the last fight? Thunderclan had to surrender because sparkstar had whitecough and had to be treated fast Mossfire: hey, who's coming? Lightningpelt: hey! Wait up! Oakheart: wow! Your fast! Lightningpelt: thanks after hunting Mistystar: I think we have some new apprentices! smallkit! mooneyes will be your mentor! blackkit your mentor will be spottedleaf! tiger kit your mentor will be mossfire! thank you jump! swipe! roll! duck! good tigerpaw! your ready to be made a warrior! tigerpaw: thanks * pant pant* Spottedleaf: yes, you could make such a fine warrior! mossfire: Oh, Hi Spottedleaf! how's blackpaw doing? Spottedleaf: quite well. I've talked to Mistystar and she gave us permission to give them their final assessment! Mossfire: good! I'll get them woke up tomorrow about moonhigh! Moonhigh later that night Mossfire: Mooneyes, Spottedleaf, sparkfire, jayfur, and Stormpelt. that's all the metors, Now for the apprentices, Blackpaw! Tigerpaw! Smallpaw! Loinpaw! White paw! Berry paw! time for you assessment! Berrypaw: Really! Tigerpaw:YAYAYAYAY!!!!! Out in the woods. Sparkfire: Your assessment will be to Catch as many fish as you can and whoever an bring back the fattest will go on a special hunting party! apprentices:yay! I'm gonna bring back a salmon! Mossfire: we will be watching you to see if your hunting and fighting is in order Blackpaw:wait, FIGHTING! you never said anything about fighting! but their mentors had already disappeared. Tigerpaw: I'm gonna hunt in the brook whitepaw:ok. So the apprentices are hunting by the brook and blackpaw and tigerpaw and white and berry paw have all caught decently large fish, but soon almost at the same time, blackpaw and tigerpaw catch the largest and fattest fish I've ever seen! But they don't know that there's something besides fish lurking in the water.... tigerpaw:wow! that's a huge fish! we're totally gonna be on that patrol! berrypae: nice catch you gu.... appretices: AAAAAAHAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! We lunge out at the apprentices for thier fighting session. After a bit, they start to drive us back Into the water and claim victory. Back at camp Mistystar : we have some new warriors! Whitepaw, Tigerpaw, Smallpaw, Blackpqaw, Lionpaw, and Berrypaw have passed their final assesment, and are ready to become warriors Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life? Apperentices: I do. then Blythe power infested in me by StarClan I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices, for they have trained hard to understand the warrior code so I hearby declare that they will serve our clan with dignity. Whitepaw you shall become Whitefitre. Tigerpaw! you are Tigerflame. Blackpaw! you are Blackmoon. berrypaw! you are now Berrysplash. Smallpaw! your Smallcloud. and Lionpaw! Your Lionmane. aLso! Duskpaw has been renamed Duskwillow at the moonpool last Sunset.thank you. I'm looking proudly out at my old apprentice, and I thought, is here something more than pride when he looks at Whitefire? then I realize, it's love. they twined thier tails and said something that I couldn't hear. but I got to bed. when I wake the next morning sorta, it's moonhigh, I find Blackmoon sitting next to me. Blackmoon: Hi mossfire! do you want to go for a walk with me! Mossfire:sure. inforest Blackmoon:Mossfire, I have to tell you something, I love you. mossfire: Me too. twines tails and touches noses* 2 moons later. Duskwillow: oh Mossfire, thier so beautiful ! Brownears: There the most perfect little kits ever! Milkfur and Softpelt: Awwwww... Sorreltail:someone go get Blackmoon! Blackmoon: Oh my StarClan Mossfire! their perfect! what should we name them. Mossfire: (4kits) well maybe we could name the Grayish she cat Silverkit. and the Blueish gray one Waterkit Blackmoon: and the Big White tom Cloudkit and the Black and White she cat Specklekit. After 6 moons my kits left the nursery. I watched them grown into Silvermist, Watersplash, Cloudshadow, And Speckleshine. Cloudshadow became the deputy and Watersplash became medicine cat appeertice under Duskwillow. I still watched until the day I joined StarClan. I was 21 moons old. I was still young. I died in a battle angainst BloodClan.i was killed by a Gray tom who slashed at me so long that I couldn't take it. I lunged out with my claws and blinded him and tried to run back to camp. I didn't make it. My kit sat vigil for me. so did Tigerflame Blackmoon Emberstar, the kit who came 1 moon fter the others.in the litter I gave birth to. I will wait for Blackmoom to come join me. and we will stay together with my kits. forever.